1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free standing cordless gun. More particularly, the present invention relates to a free standing cordless gun for dispensing liquid glue.
2. Descripton of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for glue gun related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,283 to De Carolis et al. teaches the ornamental design for a combined cordless glue gun stand and power base therefor.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,587 to Soirk, Jr. et al. teaches a hand tool (implement) such as a glue gun and a support for the hand tool. The support is designed for engaging the hand tool and supporting the hand tool in a manner that enables the hand tool to be conveniently removed therefrom. In the preferred embodiment, the support comprises an upstanding post adapted to engage a first portion of the hand tool. The support includes a special lever which is adapted to exert a prying force upon the first portion of the tool to disengage the tool from the upstanding post. The construction of the tool and the support allows the user to readily disengage and remove the hand tool from the support with a single hand simply by grasping the tool and imparting a slight rocking or rotational force thereto. The tool and support are particularly useful in constructing a cordless glue gun that is electrically energized while on the support and which is conveniently detached from the support and from the source of electricity.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,049 to Speer teaches a cordless adhesive dispensing system that includes an electrically-heated dispensing gun and cooperating base that supports the gun and effects both a mechanical and electrical connection to the gun. The gun accepts solid adhesive and melts the adhesive in response to an electrical current provided to the gun through a mechanical and electrical interface. The electrical interface includes cooperating electrical contacts on both the gun and the base that effect electrical contact as the gun is mounted to the base by the operator and electrical disconnection as the gun is dismounted. A switch is in-circuit with the contacts and closes the circuit to the gun after the gun is fully mounted to the base and effect electrical interruption as the gun is dismounted. The mechanical interface maintains the mounted gun at a convenient, easy-to-grip attitude and includes pivoted interface surfaces that allow the gun to be pivoted into and out of its mechanical and electrical interfacing with the base in a reliable manner.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,269 to Handy teaches a battery-powered dispenser for hot melt adhesive that includes an elongated housing supporting a battery power source therein. heat exchanger is supported within the housing interior and includes an elongated heat exchanger and a resilient support guide sleeve for receiving a to-be-melted low temperature stick. The heat exchanger includes a discharge nozzle and a recess for receiving and supporting an heating element which is operatively coupled to the battery power source.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,421 to Walton teaches a low wattage device for heat-liquefying material which employs a low volume mass electrical heat exchanger structure to generate a high power density within a dispensing tip; and simultaneously by actuation of an operator controlled momentary on/off switch for energizing the heat exchanger structure heater, the heat-liquefiable material is pressed into effective contact with the heat exchanger structure. The heat exchanger structure is formed by positioning a resistive heating element in contiguous relation to the outer wall of a low volume thermal conducting mass formed into a heat-liquefying material conductor and generates sufficiently high heat at a relatively low wattage to effectively achieve the desired melting within a few seconds. In a further feature, an insulating shield partially envelopes the heat exchanger structure to prevent contact with the resistive heating element and to minimize heat loss.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for glue gun related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.